


Little Things

by maximum_overboner



Series: Tailspin [5]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling, Gen, M/M, quick and mushy fic, the sap.... the ooze.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner
Summary: It's difficult to cuddle up with the embodiment of all that's wrong in the world, but it's in Flug's nature to try.





	Little Things

It was difficult to get a read on Black Hat’s moods, even when he thought he was being painfully obvious. His affections, through no real fault of his own, were wrapped in riddles and games and half-truths, a symptom of the kind of man he was. Sometimes Flug held his hand and was met with a begrudging, if earnest, affection. Sometimes Flug held his hand and was met with hissing. Flug found it difficult to be bothered by Black Hat’s more reticent moments. Feeling was new to him and even people that felt all their lives struggled with it. But, more and more, Flug found himself craving a moment. A moment suspended in fluid, to file away in his mind and peruse at his leisure. A freshly printed label pressed perfectly across the jar. Pure, simple and untainted. ‘An instance of romantic love’.

If he were to say this out loud, Black Hat would gag. Flug wondered if this was a fundamental incompatibility between them. Neither wrong nor right, simply different. If it was, Flug was content to leave well alone, unwilling to fracture the strange, fragile thing they had together over something that, in the face of death, was petty. But it was in Flug’s nature to try. And if it wasn’t in Black Hat’s nature to receive, so be it. Dementia was out and it was a slow, hot sort of day, the kind that made time syrupy and warm. Flug blinked, slowly, rested a hand on his thigh and met Black Hat’s gaze. “Do you want to...?”

Black Hat dog-eared the page of the book he was reading. He stood and, hesitantly, sat on Flug’s knee. They looked at one another, uncomfortable.

“That’s not what I meant,” Flug said.

“Yes, I thought it was a bit odd. I assumed you were going somewhere with it.”

“Please get off. You are incredibly heavy.”

“Excuse me? You really know how to charm a man, don’t you? ‘Lord Black Hat, comply with my silent demands, you fat bitch’. What is it you want?”

“It’s not urgent, it’s—”

Why did Flug feel ridiculous? Was it ridiculous? To want to cradle his boyfriend, to dote on someone for a while, to be a caretaker?

Flug met Black Hat’s eye. He wondered how many thousands of people had seen this expression before being brutally killed.

This urge was, he admitted, a tiny bit ridiculous. But Flug was used to ridicule. He powered through. “You can rest your head on my lap.”

Black Hat cocked his brow. A smile spread over his face.

“But of course. Life is so much easier when you’re forward, don’t you think? Move up a touch.”

Flug complied. Black Hat settled onto the bed and, with some manoeuvring, laid his head on Flug’s lap. Flug sighed pleasantly at the intimacy, closing his eyes. He took a moment to be still. He was roused when he found Black Hat struggling with the zipper of his jeans.

“Bloody things... No clue how you wear these, they’d hurt my—”

“What are you doing?”

Black Hat looked up, perplexed. “... You’re welcome to take a guess? You wanted some quick fun.”

“No,” Flug said, clarifying, “no, I meant put your head on my lap.”

“Yes,” Black Hat insisted, “that’s what I’m doing. Good grief, have you changed your mind already?”

“That wasn’t what I was talking about,” Flug insisted. “I mean ‘put your head in my lap’. That’s it. No fellatio.”

“‘Fellatio’! Are you a textbook? And put my head in your lap, whatever for?”

“I thought it would be nice,” Flug said. “It’s intimate. It’s something I’ve always wanted to do and I’ve never had the opportunity.”

Black Hat snorted. “I’m not a big proponent of ‘nice’,” he said, chewing the word until it contracted into a long, contemptuous hiss. “Forget it.”

“You don’t have to,” Flug said, “I just thought you would enjoy being indulged.”

Black Hat paused.

“You’re so stressed,” Flug continued, “I thought it would be nice. To tune the world out. Forget your problems for a while.”

“And people call me manipulative. I see right through what you’re doing and I don’t like it, not one bit.”

“Alright,” Flug said, giving up, “alright. I’m not here to force you. I’ll leave you to your book.”

“Good. I can’t get a moment’s peace, I swear.”

“Sorry to bother you.”

“Hmph!”

Black Hat turned away, like he was going to get up, but didn’t. He stayed there for a minute. Then two. Flat, sharp and vulnerable, his tympanum to the ceiling. A smile crept to Flug’s lips. “You can get up.”

“I know,” Black Hat snapped, “I’m aware.”

Another minute. Flug brought his hand down and, slowly, tentatively, stroked Black Hat’s cheek. Black Hat leaned, subtly, to meet the touch. “Now what?”

“Pardon?”

“This is what you wanted. Now what do we do?”

“I don’t know,” Flug said. “I’ve never got this far. Get comfortable. Talk, if you want.”

“The rim of my hat is bending.”

“It’s not a ‘real’ hat, when you stand up it’ll be like nothing happened.”

“I know,” said Black Hat. “I just feel most at ease when I’m complaining about something.”

“Don’t let me stop you.”

“You couldn’t if you tried!”

Flug stroked his neck, grateful for this awful, terrible man. “How was your day?”

“Terrible,” Black Hat responded immediately, in exquisite delight. “Just terrible.”

“Oh?” Flug said, humouring him. “What happened?”

“I caught a pill in my throat. I couldn’t get the bloody thing dislodged, I had to open myself up and reach into my gullet. I’m shocked you didn’t hear me at the— where were you?”

“Grocery store,” Flug said. “Dementia ate all our food in the night.”

“Yes,” Black Hat replied too quickly, “Dementia, she did it. Anyway, I’m shocked you didn’t hear me from there. I’m sure I coughed so hard I dislodged an organ. Completely unanchored. I’m going to get up tomorrow and I’m going to pass one of my kidneys, I’m sure of it.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Flug leaned down, pushed his bag up and gave Black Hat a kiss on the temple.

“... You’re just doing that to get out of shoving that kidney back in me.”

“I’m not,” Flug laughed. “I wanted to kiss you. Is that wrong?”

“Well,” Black Hat mused, “given who I am, intellectually—”

“Yes, fine,” Flug said, “it’s abhorrent. But still. I wanted to. How are you finding this?”

Black Hat groaned. Flug ran his thumb over Black Hat’s cheek. Bile came easily, but if he had to think then Flug was inclined to believe he was enjoying himself.

“It’s... Fine.”

“’Fine’?”

“I said what I said. I’ve only ever done this once but I can say, of all the times, this is the worst.”

“You realize this makes it the best, too?”

“You said it, not me. Egomaniac,” Black Hat scowled. “How do you stay upright, with a head that big?”

“Well,” Flug said, “I remember that, if you really wanted to get up, you could eviscerate me with a flick of the wrist. And you’re not doing it.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Flug rubbed a knot in the base of Black Hat’s neck. “How am I doing?”

Black Hat groaned, settling in. “A little to the left. Use some pressure, good grief, I’m not delicate.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“It’s like you want to be slain.”

Flug gave him another kiss. To preserve his dignity, he pretended not to notice when Black Hat’s lips ghosted his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> ehe.... sap.... mush....
> 
> i've been suuuuper busy this month! doing a few cards for the tarot project, personal stuff, so on, and i didn't want there to be a big gap between malcon updates. this isn't quite an update, but it's something fun! he's like a big, mean housecat


End file.
